Betrayed
by Brentinator
Summary: However, both Veracity and Spyder were too distracted watching the scene in front of them unfold in front of them that they only noticed the bigger issue at hand when Ryan fell backwards, being caught by Veracity, and blood staining the right side of his plaid shirt. Takes place right after Versus Harris, not medically accurate, sorry!


Spyder, Veracity and Ryan watched from the safety of the bounce belt as the red bloom was dropped all around them, turning everyone into brainwashed minions for Traeger like Harris.

However, both Veracity and Spyder were too distracted watching the scene in front of them unfold in front of them that they only noticed the bigger issue at hand when Ryan fell backwards, being caught by Veracity, and blood staining the right side of his plaid shirt.

"That's not good." Veracity mumbled with widened eyes before directing her attention to Spyder. "Do you have your Mech link?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, his eyes not leaving Ryan's lifeless body before feeling his arm jerked forward and seeing Veracity put his Mech link on her wrist before turning it and Ryan's on.

"Go find Mark, see if he's been taken over. I'm taking Ryan back to the Mech. I think his lung is punctured." Veracity told him, pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm stupid, but even I know that he needs a hospital."

"Everyone has been taken over by Harper and Traeger. Ryan needs help now. Go find Mark."

Spyder nodded, watching Veracity drag his best friend's lifeless body down the street, before grabbing a skateboard that was propped against a building, and started riding straight to Mark and Ryan's house.

When he got there, he saw that there was junk all over the floor and Mark was tossing a baseball in the air, completely fine. So, he yelled.

"Mark!"

The jock turned his head, glancing at the brunette before asking.

"What do you want, Dingus?"

"We were fighting Harris and everyone else in Brazil. Harris turned into a monster and he stabbed Ryan in the chest. Now everyone's been taken over by The Red Bloom except Veracity, Ryan and I cause we have the bounce belt and the Mech links. How are you not affected? I thought you gave yours up?"

Mark raised a eyebrow at the fourteen year old, before rolling up his sleeve and showing that he was indeed wearing a Mech link.

"Did you really think I would do that? I kept the spare one." Before he grabbed the keys off the small table near the door. "We'll take my car, it's faster."

Then the two of them got in Mark's car, and flew to the abandoned ferry, the older of the two hoping his brother was okay.

•••••••••••••••

When both Spyder and Mark arrived to the robot, they immediately took the elevator up to the the med bay, where Ryan was laying flat on his back, gasping for air, and Veracity was scrolling fast on her tablet.

Mark ran up to his brother, taking his sweaty hand into his, gently squeezing it.

"Hey, Ryan."

"M-Mark?"

"Yeah, man. I'm here."

Ryan pulled his hand out of Mark's, holding it into a fist, and stuttering out

"W-we cool?"

Mark smiled, before returning the fist bump. "Frosty." Before directing his attention to Veracity and asking. "How can I help?"

"We need to regulate his breathing. Spyder, find the oxygen mask." Spyder nodded, running off, before she asked. "Mark, do you think you can get his shirt off or should I cut it off?"

Mark gently took the shirt off his little brother just as Spyder came back with the oxygen, which Veracity quickly set up before addressing the two boys.

"Keep a eye on him, I need to grab the wound kit. Spyder, come with me."

The two teenagers walked out of the room, and Mark gently squeezed his brother's hand.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have used Harris to get to Traeger. I just wanted to help, and thought that was the best way to do it. God, I feel like...like a jerkwad."

"I-I forgive you..." Ryan told him, his breath hitching as he closed his eyes just as Veracity and Spyder came back, the girl sitting beside Ryan's feet and going through the kit, starting to give directions.

"Mark, you're gonna need to hold him still." She started, pulling out a needle attached to a syringe, Ryan's eyes widening. "This is gonna help get the air out of his lungs. It's also gonna hurt like a buttcheek on a stick."

Ryan wasn't having any of it as he tried to push out of Mark's hold, despite having trouble breathing, he managed to yell. "Get it away!" While thrashing on the bed.

"Ryan? Ryan, you need to calm down." Mark tried, but his brother wasn't having any of it, and continued thrashing as Spyder knelt down on the ground, gently taking Ryan's hand in his.

"Ryan? The needle will only be in there for a few minutes, tops. You know V wouldn't do anything to hurt you. None of us would."

Ryan started to calm down, and admitted breathlessly with tears brimming at his eyes. "I know, I'm just scared."

"I know, I know." Spyder soothed, before insisting. "Just squeeze my hand as hard as you need too. I've broken it enough."

Ryan muttered his thanks before Veracity inserted the needle into his chest, and a scream echoed throughout the robot.

••••••••••••••

Ten minutes later, and Ryan had his eyes closed, but was coherent while Veracity covered up the bleeding wound with a bandage and made sure the IV was going.

"Get some rest, Ryan. You're gonna need it." Veracity smiled before giving orders yet again, like Harris would. "I'm gonna track down Harris and the others. Spyder, stay with Ryan, and let us know if ANYTHING happens. Mark, we need the chest of the robot fixed."

The two boys agreed and once Veracity and Mark left, Spyder gently put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, asking. "How are you feeling?"

"It really freaking hurts." Ryan laughed breathlessly, causing Spyder to smile too.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I just wanna get some sleep..." Ryan trailed off, fiddling with the oxygen mask as Spyder got him settled. "I hope my mom is okay."

"Hey, we're gonna save everyone. Even Harris. Okay?" Spyder questioned, gently squeezing Ryan's hand for support.

"Okay."


End file.
